Field Trip
by WinterD
Summary: She just got ditched by the Galactic Initiative and now she gets to explain that to her sister. Yippee. BtVSBSG


Title: Field Trip

Rated: PG

Summary: She just got ditched by the Galactic Initiative and now she gets to explain that to her sister. Yippee. BtVS/BSG

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Joss owns all things Buffy. Sci-Fi, Universal, and others own all things Battlestar Galactica, including some of the dialogue lifted here. I'm just playing with 'em because...well, I'm a sci-fi geek.

Spoilers: Post-"Chosen", set during "Home Part 2" for BSG.

AN: Okay, so, I'm nursing a new obsession - fascination with BSG that just started. After getting my hands on S/2.0 I just had to write this. Don't ask why. But, it gets to be not only my first BSG fic, but my first Dawn fic as well. Hopefully, didn't turn out too badly. Well, hope someone enjoys.

Warning, there is no real point to this. Just kind of like...way, way, way long drabble. And it's not beta read, either, just to let you know.

-----------------------------

"We're lost, aren't we?"

Spotting a large rock sticking up in the tall grass, Dawn shrugged out of her heavy backpack and sat down on it, ignoring the slight glare that Giles shot at her sister. It had been over an hour since they abandoned the marked path and started stumbling around in the dark, trying to find this site that Giles had been so keen on seeing since they arrived Greece. Of course, Buffy wasn't even out of breath and Giles and Willow were too determined to find this place to let a little thing like weariness to get the better of them, but Dawn's feet hurt. And she was getting a headache from Buffy constantly asking 'are we there yet' every five minutes.

Dawn would admit, the geeky Watcher in her was more than a bit curious and excited to find this Tomb of Athena. Apparently it only appeared every couple of centuries somewhere around here among the high grass. She didn't know much about, just a few little snippets that she had heard during an Astrology class that she had actually bothered to show up too. There wasn't much to what she could remember, only that when it did appear, all the constellations in the sky would be alined above matching, jeweled stones pillars or something.

There was even a legend about the Tomb being a pathway between two world, which was a reason why Giles insisted that Buffy come along on this fun nigh hike across Greece. If something nasty came from the Tomb, she would be sure to be there to stop it. If not, well, Willow would record what kind of mystical powers she thought the Tomb had, while Dawn and Giles took notes for the Watcher's Council and Buffy tried not to destroy anything.

Plus Dawn would be getting a free Astrology lesson from Giles, since she was kind of failing the class and needed the extra credit.

"Well? Are we?" Buffy asked, annoyed that her question had been ignored.

"We are not lost," Giles said insisted, though a moment later she could just make out the unsureness that flickered across his face in the moonlight. Tilting his head back, he squinted up at the star-filed sky, and then looked back down at the book he was currently shining his flashlight on. "It has to be around here somewhere."

Frowning, Willow quickly moved to his side and peered over the text. "Are you sure? I mean, so far, all we've seen is - ."

"A lot of itchy grass," Buffy said. "Are you sure you're not reading that thing upside-down?"

"That happened once!"

Dawn sighed and turned her attention to her backpack for a granola bar.

Out of the corner of her eye, something flashed. Dawn glanced over in that direction, but it had happened so fast that she wasn't even sure if she had actually seen anything at all. The others hadn't seemed too. Still, she might as well go see what it is. Her duty as a Watcher, right?

While the others continued to debate about where to go to next, Dawn rose from her rock seat, carefully made her way though the grass, and towards where she had seen the light. She hadn't gotten very far when she noticed the tops of a few very tall stones peeking out from above the grass. Funny, they had just come from the area only a few minutes before and hadn't seen any stones pillars. Especially not any that were it a circle formation like Stonehenge.

Then, she heard something really strange. People were talking.

Careful to stay out of sight, she stepped up beside one of the large stone pillars and peered inside the circle it created. Thankfully, most of, if not all of, the people inside were standing long the path that she and the others had beat down, allowing Dawn to be able to see them. Or see them as best she could in the dark.

There were five of them that she could make out. Two women and three men by the look of it, but it was too dark and they were too far away for her to make out much else. Quietly, she made her way closer to them and was quite proud of how stealthy she had become. Of course, it had too be easier now that she had grown into body finally. Plus there weren't any trash cans or evil Ottomans of Doom to jump out in front of her either.

When Dawn finally got close enough to hear what they were saying, a younger - and now that she could see her - blonde woman was saying something about a Thirteenth Colony. There was a touch of something Dawn could only call awe in her voice.

"Earth is the place where you can look up in the sky and see the constellations of the Twelve colonies," the older woman said in a similar tone.

They were all staring upwards, so Dawn craned her neck back to do the same. Certain constellations stood out brighter than others, but she couldn't see anything very special that they seem to see.

"I don't know what particular good it's gonna do us," the younger woman said, the awe now replaced by something close to frustration. "I mean, what are we supposed to do? Search the entire galaxy for one particular star pattern?"

Galaxy?

When one of the men turned in her direction, Dawn froze. Not because he was gorgeous - though he so was - but because for the first time she noticed that they weren't exactly unarmed. Okay, going off to explore the mysterious light all by herself maybe wasn't the brightest idea after all.

Dawn held her breath as she waited for the man's eyes to adjust and notice her standing in the tall grass, but he instead looked up over her head.

"There," he said, pointing upwards to the sky. "There in Scorpio. I've seen that before. It's the Lagoon Nebula."

"Astro body M8.," another, older sounding man said from behind him. "That's a long way from here."

The first man spoke again. "Yeah. But at least now we have a map and a direction."

Swallowing, Dawn took a step backwards. She so had to tell Buffy and Giles about this because a bunch of people standing around a mystical Tomb armed to the teeth, not exactly a good -.

"Dawn!"

Buffy's voice cut through the darkness, causing a few small creatures that were hiding in the tall grass to scurry and fly away. It also happened to cause the three armed people to turn right in her direction. Though she didn't have Buffy's kick-ass night vision, it was easy to see that they had noticed her.

As she raised her hands, Dawn decided that she was so going to kill her sister.

-------------------------------

Lee blinked as his eyes adjusted and the girl came more into focus. Tall, skinny, and young, she didn't look like the type to be stealthy enough to effectively sneak up on anyone, let alone three highly trained military personnel, yet she somehow had managed to do get within fifteen feet of them. How had she done that?

A crooked smile twitched on her lips, as her eyes went from one person to the next, though they always flickered back to Lee in between, but that was because he was closest and had his weaponed on her. "Ah, hi," the girl said. "Um...I come in peace?"

Lee noted the complete lack of fear or nervousness in her tone, as if they weren't armed and ready to fire should she just breathed the wrong way. Or he and his father would. Lee wasn't too sure about Kara at the moment.

"Frak," Kara muttered, moving far enough forward that he could now see her out the corner of his eyes.

"My gods," Roslin said, her voice echoing in the darkness. "A human."

Out of the other side of his eyes, Lee saw her father move forward. "We don't know that."

"You could ask," the girl said, as if it should be an obvious answer. "And I am, by the way."

"And, what? We're just supposed to take your word for it?" Lee asked.

The girl rolled her eyes and then glared at him, clear annoyance on her face. It was the same way Zak used to look at him when they were teenager. Lee quickly pushed the comparison out of his mind.

"What's your name?" Roslin asked gently.

The girl narrowed her eyes at Lee one last time with sneer, then opened her mouth to reply. However, another voice answered.

"Dawn!" the voice from earlier yelled.

"Dawnie, where are you?" another female voice called.

Once more ignoring the weapons, the girl - Dawn - looked over her shoulder and called back, "I'm here! I found the Tomb." She glanced back them. "And some pagans...with guns."

A moment later, something that sounded very large was running through the tall grass. Lee turned towards the sound, his father doing the same. It was hard to tell in the darkness, but Lee could just make out bits of the grass swaying as someone or something moved through it.

"Don't shoot!" Dawn cried, stepping forward. "It's just my - ."

Lee squinted when a familiar light flashed, blinding him. Choking on a cough, he noted the sudden change from fresh air and grass to the smell of dust and must from a room that had been sealed for years. Blinking, Lee turned at the sound of scraping stone.

"Sir!" Tyrol said, his voice echoing in the gloom of the room.

Squinting against the brightness and spots in his eyes, Lee could just make out the form of the Chief in the light that was pouring in from outside. Next to him, Adama rubbed at his eyes and then glanced around at the others. Looked like they all made it back.

"We're fine, Chief," Adama said.

Now that the Chief was somewhat in focus, Lee could see him nod, say something to Helo and Zarek - who apparently help him push open the door again - and then disappeared back outside.

Lowering her weapon, Kara gasped a laugh. "My gods," she said, still smiling. "We were on Earth. We were actually on Earth." She pressed her lips to hold in another laugh.

"More importantly," Roslin said quietly with a small smile. "Now we know for sure. There are people there."

------------------------------

Dawn was rubbing her eyes, trying to get the spots to disappear when Buffy finally broke through the grass. Not far behind her were Giles and Willow.

"Dawn," she said, hurrying to her sister's side.

"I'm okay," Dawn said, shaking her head as if it would somehow help with her vision.

That flash of light had blinded her for a moment, and now that she was surrounded by darkness again it was taking her eyes a little longer to readjust. When she could final see well enough, she glanced around the now empty field and frowned. No Tomb. No pagans. Just grass, a worried witch, confused Watcher, and one seriously annoyed Slayer.

Great. She just got ditched by the Galactic Initiative and now she gets to explain that to her sister.

Yippee.

God, why couldn't they have just shot her instead?


End file.
